Light versus Shadow
by Twilitassassin13
Summary: Discontinued.
1. First Meeting

**Light Versus Shadow Chapter One: Meeting**

**Link of Ordon Village shudders awake from his nightmare, snapping open pale-but-dark, sky-blue eyes tinged gray. He sits bolt upright in bed, brushing his dirty-blond bangs from his eyes. **

"**Just a nightmare… Only a nightmare," he whispers to himself. Ever since being awakened as a hero by the Triforce of Courage, dreams and nightmares hadn't terrified him. Only visions did, the same for Zelda. Zelda had seemed terrified and edgy the last time he had seen her. He had seen blood spilled from a giant spider, had been nearly frozen! So, he wondered, why did this nightmare disturb him so?**

**A green-skinned man tortured a pale, blood-spattered girl. The girl was a mystery, he muses, but the man was his mortal enemy.**

…**Ganondorf…**

**The very name caused him to shiver as if cold, but the summer sun glinted off the waters of the small stream running through his hometown. Link killed the Gerudo sorcerer a mere four months ago. His mind returned to the girl.**

**She was just a long-haired, brown haired teen girl with hints of blue in her hair, wearing a blue necklace with a Zora symbol on it, the same blue of the sapphire and the gem in the headband she wore watching her kimono. Her boots wear brown, but a small carving showed she was high-ranked. She had the marks of a Sheikah, red-flecked eyes, pale skin, and the weird thing was, blue eyes. Not red, blue. A Sheikah or a Hylian? Or something infinitely more sinister? A demon? He laughed and shook his head. **

**His brother Dark looks like a demon, with red eyes and black hair. He is pale, too, and wears a dark version of Link's clothes. He was supposed to meet him in Kakariko. Link happened to glance at his clock and groans. **

"**Aw crap, I'm going to be late," he moans. Fado doesn't mind, but the last time he had looked after the ranch on his own, two goats had escaped and rampaged around town. He hears the voice of his best friend, Ilia. **

"**Link, get up! Fado gave you the day off! Rusl's helping him!" Link grins and grabs some flowers before climbing down the ladder. **

"**Hey, Ilia," he says, greeting her easily, hiding his worry behind a careful mask, the mask of a carefree 17 year old farm boy. He smiles. She gazes at him with piercing green eyes.**

"**Link, you're acting… um… spacey. Is there something wrong? You can tell me," she says, quiet concern evident in her voice. He shakes his head, angry that his mask was more transparent than he thought.**

"**I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I've got to put these on my parents grave. The heat is making them wilt." Link gestures to the bouquet, vibrant marigolds destined for the small plot of land where his parents lie, six feet under. As he utters those words, the blossoms look a touch brown. He quickly walks away, leaving Ilia confused, then abruptly sprints to the forest. He kneels at the two small tombstones.**

"**May the Golden Triforce protect you," he murmurs, making an intricate symbol of three interconnected triangles in the air. Link hears a small gasp and the growls of monsters. He hurries ahead the Ordon Spring. He kneels and places his hand in the cool spring, then starts as a shimmering sphere materializes in front of him, white-gold light swirling into the sacred ox's form. Ordona. Link stands and bows to the creature composed of Light.**

_**Hero of Light… All is not well in the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. Journey to Castle Town immediately. **_

**Link stands and adjusts his long green hat.**

"**Thank you," he murmurs to the fading ox. Link moves to grab some Horse Reed and blows into it, a familiar melody to summon Epona. The russet horse with a white man and tail trots into the spring area, and Link mounts his horse. He urges the horse on, her long legs flying over the fallen forest leaves. He looks up.**

**Twilight. **

**The dark barrier is spreading to the village. Link spurs Epona to hurry, not looking back. **

**His pointed ears hear the carrying screams of a girl, surrounded by monsters intent on beating her. A broken silver sword lies useless by her side, where she desperately tries to block the blows of wood clubs. A Bokoblin smashes a stone club against her skull, delivering a punishing blow. The girl's legs crumple beneath her, and she collapses without a sound amid a spreading pool of crimson blood. Link jumps off of Epona and unsheathes his sword. He finishes the Bokoblin mob in a matter of minutes, then rushes to the near-dead girl. Her eyes are closed, and she's barely breathing. Her heartbeat is shallow when Link checks it, her pulse slowed too. Blood runs down her lips like rain. Link fumbles for a bottle in his pack, then releases the cork and lets the fairy fly over the girl, healing her wounds. With a groan of pain, she awakens. Her red-flecked blue eyes open slightly, long brown hair covering them slightly. With a jolt, Link realizes it's the female from his vision-nightmare.**


	2. Unfeeling Mission

Light Versus Shadow Chapter Two Mission

Erizabesu's POV

"Thanks for saving me… I'm… Erizabesu…" I say quietly, voice rough because of a monster strangling me. I clear the blood from my eyes with my good arm and look at my savior.

Nayru, he's _hot_. I inhale sharply a little and push these thoughts from my mind. No time to be a normal teen. Time to hunt down the Gerudo who decimated my race in cold blood. He smiles at me, gently holding my frame when I cough.

"The name's Link Katira. No problem." He states it normally, as if talking to a new friend, not someone near-dead from blood loss. His expressions changes to become a bit angry.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of Hyrule Field? The night's coming, everyone knows that means monsters." Link asks, glaring down at me.

"Uh, bipolar much? I was going to Zelda's place," I reply bluntly, getting up.

"Oh. I'm going there, too, Erizabesu. Wanna ride with me?" Link smiles again, revealing white teeth. I hold my breath and nod. He helps me up, climbing onto russet horse. I try to mount, too, but fall back with a short uttered cry of pain when my left arm reacts to climbing up onto the horse. Link dismounts and helps me up, examining my arm. He sees the blood-soaked rip in my kimono where a sliver of bone shows, poking up from its natural place.

"Broken," he says, carefully moving the limb so not to injure me.

"Ah, I'll heal it later. When my power comes back." Link looks at me with bored eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just delirious." Link mounts his horse again and we wordlessly trot to Hyrule Castle Town.

"You okay?" he asks, helping me down onto the bridge's wood. I nod quietly, trying to quell the feelings inside me. This will sound weird, but I ordered myself not to feel. My tribe's gone? Nothing. I watch some die? Not a thing.

But a teenage boy, four years older than me? What the hell, that's damn unfair. He's probably going to end up dead, why bother? Well, tell me that. I'll probably the one who kills him, accidentally or on purpose.

People who know me… tend to die.


	3. Dire Threat

Light versus Shadow Chapter Three: Dire Threat

Link's POV

We reached the castle without a problem, Erizabesu and I. As soon as I get her alone, I'm asking her questions. She's… Well…

Cute but freaky. That's my summary. A bit distant, too, and she seems like a daydreamer.

Like I said, weird.

We climb up the steps of Zelda's castle, repaired after Ganondorf's plot to take over Hyrule like his ancestors.

Mother Farore, get some new ideas! It's always the same- want Triforce, trap princess, try to annihilate hero, hero stabs Ganon, happily ever after.

Booorrriinnnggg.

I knock on the door to Zelda's throne room.

"Come in, Link," the quiet voice says. "You too, Erizabesu. You need medical attention." I open the door wider and step inside, looking at the elders and leaders of the villages and tribes.

King Ralis stands to one side, talking to Gor Coron and Gor Ebizo. Darbus confers with Gor Liggs and Gor Amozo. Bo and Renando speak quietly. Zelda calls everyone to order, tells them to sit, and, once we're seated, opens her mouth to speak.

"Ganondorf has returned with the help of Zant's son. He seeks revenge."

At the sorcerer's name, a collective gasp runs through the table.

Princess Zelda waits for calm to come again. "He is after Erizabesu."

She gestures to the girl beside me, who doesn't look up.

"Erizabesu is Nayru's incarnation. Din and Farore's vessels have died, have they not?"

Erizabesu speaks in an emotionless voice.

"Yes. He stole their magic. Killed them after. I don't have my power."

She sticks her good arm up and uses her other hand, wincing, to reveal a star-shaped brand, blue with Nayru's symbol, imprinted on a moon-pale wrist. "It's trapped in some monster in the Water Temple. Until someone kills it, I'm useless. Not even my sword has power." She shows the broken sword she made sure to pick up.

I perk up. Killing a monster, helping someone. This is going to sound cliché, but I want to save the damsel in distress. I'm a hero.

"Oh, I'll kill it after the meeting adjourns," I say casually. She looks up.

"Thanks." She's cold. No emotion. Never showing what she's thinking."Okay, now that's settled, the tribes and races of Hyrule _must_ band together or be overtaken by the Twilight!" Ralis stands.

"The Zoras will do everything in their power," he promises solemnly.

The Goron elders and chief nod in agreement.

"My village can be a supply line," Renando volunteers. Bo raises his hand.

"We have a couple people at my village who are willing to fight. And we have healing supplies."

Zelda nods. "It's decided."

She dismisses everyone, and I tell her of the Twilight. She wordlessly bites her lip. Worried, but why worry?

Then I walk out of the palace to help the damsel regain her powers.


	4. Don't Tell Him!

Light versus Shadow Chapter Three: See-Through

Zelda invited me to stay at her place for the night, until Link comes back. We were eating dinner, which was small, since Zelda is an orphan.

"Zelda? Have you ever… suppressed your emotions to get something done?" I ask quietly. Zelda pauses, her fork halfway to her mouth. Then she smiles a sly grin.

"You like Link, don't you…" I flush and say too quickly,

"No! It was just a simple question!" She grins again.

"I can read your mind."

"And I can block it." I start singing a Sheikah song in my mind to block her out.

"Well, Link will be interested to know this…" She grins at my panicked expression.

"No don't tell him!"

"So it IS true! Well don't worry. Your head was down, but mine wasn't. He kept staring at you."

I drop my eyes to my plate, secretly pleased. Then I feel an intense burning and grin widely.

My power's come back. Just like the hero comes back.


	5. Into the Twilight, Into Kakariko

Light versus Shadow Chapter Five Kakariko

Link's POV

Okay, trapped under water with a giant eel-thing, without Midna to offer hints. Great, just my luck. On my last legs, I stab the ell-fish-monster in its eye and watch as the chamber drains and the blood settles into the saturated sand. Done at last. I sigh happily, then look around. How the hell am I supposed to get out?

As if to answer, a small blue spark rises up and encircles me. I grab my sword to combat it, but then it transports me out.

Oh.

I run to Epona and jump on, spurring her to a gallop. I shake my head to get my hair dry, then pay attention to the beaten path. A castle appears in the distance, with Twilight coming onto it…

Oh, no…

I push Epona to go even faster. We arrive in minutes. There are screams emanating everywhere. I jump into the unnatural amber barrier. My legs shorten, teeth lengthen. I fall onto my knees in pain, grimacing as my body forms into a wolf's. The Triforce glimmers on my hand and I growl. A feral growl showing them I mean business. A Twilight creature spots me and runs to me. I bare my teeth and rip it apart. No time to kill, only time to find them, I sprint to Zelda's throne room. Activating my Senses, I see Zelda gone and Erizabesu holding off the creatures, sword in hand, slashing it over and over to fell the beasts. I run over to her.

"Hell it!" she chokes out through her teeth, looking at the monsters. I run in front of her. "Link!" she cries, looking at me. I move in front of her and motion for her to follow me. She does, and we dash to the barrier. Without hesitation, she soars through the Twilight. I follow. She looks at me.

"Thanks…" She motions for me to come over to her. She raises her sword and taps me on the shoulder. I transform back into my human self.

"How did you..?"

"One, Link, Nayru's container is paramount to Nayru herself, so I can travel between the realms. Two, this sword is just as sacred as the Master Sword. Three, we must travel Hyrule and purge the evil from the Shrines. Kakariko first, if you agree."

I look at her. "Sure." I don't want to, but I must save Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, and something else I don't know yet…

"So you got out alright? My teleportation reached you?" Erizabesu asks, mounting Epona. I nod, getting on Epona too.

"So. Kakariko? I've been there."

She looks at me. "When you killed that monster in the Temple, my power, the excess, made Hyrule change for the better. It's pretty cool, right?" She grins for the first time.

I smile back. She fills me in on the attack- they came an hour before me, and all of Hyrule's soldiers were killed. She helped evacuate the townspeople, with the help of Shad, Auru, and Ashei. She made sure the Hyrule Underground Resistance got out of town. Zelda was taken, and she was going to be taken, too. So now this leads to this new adventure.

We reach the small village, now green with small ledges sprouting up. A blonde boy stands on a rooftop. Before I can warn him about standing too close to the edge, he back flips off the building, landing with a light _thump_. A silver-haired woman in navy-blue comes out and chastises him.

"Sheik, what did I say about flipping off buildings?"

"Um… you said not to? But Aunt Impa, I got bored… I'm the only teen for miles… I need to find ways to entertain myself, and there's no hot chicks to spy on at the Hot Springs."

"I can't believe my nephew's a pervert. Whatever. Just don't do it again."

"No guarantees. Especially on other buildings."

Welcome to Kakariko Village.


	6. She Knows

Light Versus Shadow Chapter 6 She Knows

Erizabesu's POV

The silver-haired woman continues.

"Sheik… If those roofs don't kill you… _I will_! You'll need a coffin soon!"

"…I'm actually not that worried, Auntie." The Sheikah woman sighs and stalks into the house. The blonde notices us.

"Hey, welcome to Kakariko." He seem nice until his next words…

"On a honeymoon?" he asks, smirking.

"Your aunt's right, you'll need a coffin soon, keep talking like that," I threaten nonchalantly. He looks apologetic.

"Sorry… I haven't talked to a babe and her boy in a long time," he leers. Last straw. I hit him, hard, my rage driving my fist faster and harder. He smashes into the ground about five feet away. He gets up, wincing, rubbing his jaw.

"Erizabesu, remind me of this if I tick you off or seem depressed," Link murmurs, grinning.

"That time of month, I see," he says, addressing Link.

"Yup, maybe." I sigh at Link's answer, thinking, Men are idiots!

"Anyway, I'm Sheik, sorry for being a pain. You probably hear my aunt and I talking, right?" he asks, sticking out his hand. Link takes it and shakes it.

"Link Katira of Ordon," he says. Sheik turns to me, and I shake his hand reluctantly.

"Erizabesu of the Sheikah," I say grudgingly. He raises an eyebrow.

"_You're_ a Sheikah? Yeah, and I'm the Goddess Vessel of Nayru… You don't even have the red eyes…"

"Actually, I'm Nayru's vessel. Does that explain my eyes now, Sheik?"

"Ha ha, as if! The Goddess vessels died a long time ago! So forgive me if I don't believe you, girly."

"Not all of them," I whisper, remembering my 'sisters'.

Link notices this and takes my hand, leading me to the Elde Inn. I wait quietly as Link checks us in, then walk up to the room, room six.

"Sheik invited us to go in the Hot Springs, you coming?" Link asks, flicking his dirty-blonde hair from his eyes. I nod and extract my swimsuit from my bag.

I make Link wait outside as I change, slipping a shirt and pants over my suit. Link slips outside as I change. I walk out quickly, walking over to where Link talks to his new Sheikah best buddy.

"Hey Erizabesu," Link and Sheik greet me easily. I nod silently again and climb up to where we'll jump to the ledge.

"Uhh… There's other, less dangerous ways to get to the Springs…" Sheik says, face pale underneath the bandage cowl, eyeing the gap. I grin demonically.

"I'll push you." Link shoots a disparaging look in my direction.

Amazingly, Sheik becomes even paler.

"Um, I think I'll jump."

"Nice choice."

Link jumps first, snatching hold of the ledge and pulling himself up easily. Sheik leaps over the gap, nearly falling until Link grasps his wrist. I jump last, Link catching me... And nearly falling in the process. I smirk and wrap my arms and legs around him.

"Hey, I'm one of the few people to say 'I glomped Link'!" I joke, unwrapping my limbs from around him. He smiles and laughs as Sheik watches.

I shrug off my clothes behind a large rock and lay them on top. I wade through the warm water and reveal myself to Link.

Link pretends not to look at my bathing suit- a blue tank top and a blue skirt with bandages wrapped around my legs- while Sheik wolf whistles.

"Hey Link, how come you haven't scored with _that_ yet?" he asks, staring at me. I scowl.

"Ugh! I think I need to be restrained!" Link splashes up behind me and easily stops my efforts to drown Sheik. Eventually the Sheikah punk calls a truth. I accept, not wanting to be enemies with one of the few Sheikah left in Hyrule. Sheik quits staring at me, watching, instead, a hawk from Death Mountain. I press my finger to my lips, looking at Link. He nods and watches quietly.

I form a small stream of water and tap his left shoulder with it. He turns.

I tap his right.

He grins at me.

"Oh sure, tease the new guy," he chuckles. Then someone calls.

"Sheik! Come down here! It's time for dinner!" Impa says, looking up at the blonde Sheikah.

"Oh shit. What's the time? How long have we been here?" he asks, tugging his clothes over his head. Link answers his second question.

"Oh, about… twenty minutes." The sun starts its descent into darkness behind the mountain. Sheik appears on the ledge.

"Hey Auntie! Can some of my friends come for dinner?" he shouts.

"Are they stopping your death wishes? Sure."

She smiles at her nephew as Link and I appear next to Sheik, who dropped down from the Hot Springs ledge, over his phobia, it seems.

"Auntie, this is Link Katira and Erizabesu. She says she's a Sheikah," he laughs. Link shakes her hand. I bow in the Sheikah tradition when meeting an elder or someone higher-ranked then you. I sweep my arm up as I bow, one leg placed a bit behind me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Impa-sama," I say respectfully, using the add-on for 'respected one'.

She looks shocked but returns the gesture as Link and Sheik look on with an air of amusement. Impa lead us into her house.

I gaze at the small house and follow her into another room, where a table is set for two. She hurriedly adds two more places.

After a pretty good dinner with lots of innuendos from Sheik (Forgot his promise, I see), Impa looks at me gravely.

"Erizabesu, may I please speak to you."

I shrug and get up, turning to Sheik and Link.

"Okay, Impa-sama. But hey, you two, don't start making out when we leave the room," I tease.

Sheik looks at Link.

"Come here, Link! Give me some sugar!" Sheik growls, pouncing on the unfortunate Hylian. Impa closes the door behind us.

"Any damages Link is doing, has done, or will do I'll pay for," I sigh, looking at the door as a crash and shouts of

'Itanari!' and

'Inata karai!' (A/N- My version of Sheikah and Hylian for 'He did it') sound.

I look back to the Sheikah warrior to find her kneeling.

"Uhh, Impa-sama? Why are you kneeling?"

"You're Nayru's Vessel, aren't you."

She knows.


	7. Dark and Vaati

Light versus Shadow Chapter 7 Dark and Vaati

I don't own the Legend of Zelda… YET.

Link's POV

It seemed quiet in the room with Erizabesu and Impa… So uh… Sheik and I kinda… Eavesdropped.

"…Decimated… The other two dead… No one living… Barely a trace… The whole tribe extinguished aside from you, Sheik, and I…" I hear faintly.

Silence.

Erizabesu continues.

"I wasn't able… To save… Just the Three Ceremonial Prayer Instri… Books… Library and city…"

"…There are… Other tribes… The Siraiku… Shadow Ghosts… Gerudo… Desert… The… Atainru… In the Sacred Grove, the Guardians… The Water Dwellers… The Shieka tribe in Zora's Domain… Or rather Lake Hylia… And lastly… There are only… Four left… The Assist Sheikah… Impaz… She's one of the… Main Branch Guardians… Itainaru. And of course… The Twili… Our tribe in… The Twilight Realm… You know… Midna… Your cousin…" Impa says.

I inhale.

"Midna has a cousin? She never told me…" I tell Sheik in a whisper. Impa pauses.

"Are they eavesdropping?" she asks.

Sheik and I dash to stand amid the shards of the glass I broke.

"Dammit, Sheik, you nearly broke my nose!" I call loudly, hitting him lightly but loudly. He hits me back. We stand, amid a sea of cerulean glass, with blood running down our faces.

Impa and Erizabesu walk out.

"You…Broke…My…Grandmother's…Vase…" Impa growls, wide-eyed.

I walk over to Erizabesu's side.

"Sheik accepts full responsibility for this tragedy. It will be loved… RUN!!!" I shout, dragging Erizabesu with me. Once outside, she yanks her hand from mine and glares at me, then grabs my left earring and drags me to the Elde Inn. I yelp as she tugs it, hard, then tosses me onto my bed.

"Link, you five-year-old! Leave it to you to break one of our host's vase, and hit your friend!" she hisses. She grabs a violin and stalks out.

I change into something more comfortable than this tunic (which everyone says is a minidress, but I know better). I go down to the lobby to annoy random people and wait for Erizabesu, rehearsing what I'm going to say, how to apologize. Just then, two friends of mine walk into the lobby.

"Dark! Vaati!" I call, waving. My brother and his little Minish friend stop. Dark grins.

"Hey, little bro!" he calls. I'm the elder brother, but he's _just a bit _taller. Like, an inch or two. I scowl.

"Whatever, I'm still older. Oh yeah, advantage!" I cry, grinning as we bump fists.

"You're as annoying as ever."

"And you're as pale as ever… Shadow." His turn to scowl. He hates that nickname, but hey, he's a shadow. I call it like I see it.

"Still stealing my hairstyle, I see," I laugh.

"Still trying to get the ladies, I see," he shoots back.

"You didn't do too good a job with that woman we met outside who showed us the way," Vaati says quietly, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, Erizabesu will come around. No one can resist the charms of Link Katira," I say cockily, flexing my muscles.

"…She's doing a good job right now…" Vaati points out. I get that anime expression of 'you just went there'.

"You know, I'd date her…" Dark says thoughtfully.

Again, the 'you just went there' expression.

Erizabesu walks into the lobby, sufficiently calmed and grinning.

"Oh shit! See you guys later!" I whisper, running to the room she and I share. I notice a shiny harp with a blue symbol, Nayru's, on the table. The silver glimmers as I start playing with it moodily.

"Drop it," the light, happy voice says. I didn't hear her come in. I literally drop it, startled. She watches with amusement as I get on my knees in a begging pose.

"What are you-?" she chuckles.

"Erizabesu, I apologize. Even though it was Sheik's fault- don't roll your eyes- I'm the one saying sorry and I don't know why, he should for starting it. If I ever do that again, you can glomp me and suck my heroic blood… All the while clad in a skimpy bikini." I say, grinning slightly and hoping to Din that she's going to accept my apology.

I chance a look at her and see her smiling. I give her puppy-dog eyes.

"In your dreams, Link. I'll do that fully clothed." She starts giggling at my expression. I hop up and take her hand.

"So, am I forgiven?" I ask.

"Yup. You're forgiven."

"Well then, there's something I want to do, if you'll let me," I say, trying my hardest to act mature, seductive, and hot. She looks allured at this and lets me proceed, eyes wide and expectant. I lean towards her. Then I press my lips against hers. She stands still until I stop.

She raises her eyebrows. Then she presses her lips against mine with a smirk.

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser, hero…" she says musingly. I grin.

"Born to be that way, Erizabesu. Night." I climb into my bed as she changes into her pajamas in the bathroom.

"Sleep well, Link," she murmurs.

Now I just have to keep her away from Dark.


	8. Death Mountain

Light Versus Shadow Chapter Eight Death Mountain

Erizabesu's POV

"SHIT!!" I wake up to Link's scream. I glare at him groggily. Thinking I'm not awake, he starts shaking my shoulder roughly.

"I'm awake," I mumble, stretching. Link shoves me in the direction of the window after I dress. I squint and gaze out at the landscape.

Still green, unlike the red desert it was… Gorons still visiting… People screaming and panicking… Sheik and Impa getting their blades out… A sheet of amber light sweeping towards the village…

Oh fuck. I sling my sword over my shoulder and jump out the window, landing on the ground.

I unsheathe my sword and start attacking the advancing Shadow Beasts.

"Impa! What happened?" I ask, glancing at her and ducking to avoid a scythe-sharp claw. I chop off its hand and shove my blade through its heart.

"Sheik and I were training and these… _Things_ started coming," Impa reports, ignoring the screams as the villagers are decimated. A shaman runs past us with his daughter, then stops and instructs me in a tense voice. I shout what he said as I defend myself.

"Everyone! Follow Renando! You can bury and identify the corpses later!"

I take a step back and slip in a pool of blood.

"Dammit!" I say, falling into the embrace of a Twilight Messenger.

It falls limp over me. I look up. Link dashes off to form a barrier of sorts with Impa, the Gorons, and Sheik. I run over to them. A pair of Shadow Beasts linger, then stumble over to us, ready to kill. Sheik accidentally kills one. The other survives and screeches, a bloodcurdling sound like tearing metal.

The others rise, swarming towards us. Impa swears under her breath.

"Join the others in the sanctuary," I command Sheik and Impa, strangely calm. Link looks at me like I just killed Farore.

"What? If we do, the Twilight-" I cut him off.

"We're outnumbered thirty to seven. I think we're going to get slaughtered. We need to purge the evil from the Fire Shrine," I say, glaring coldly at him. Time to not feel.

Impa nods tersely and drags Sheik to the Sanctuary. The Gorons follow her quietly.

"We have to wait now. Which would you need more in the Twilight, Link: Speed or Power?"

"Um, speed?" he asks, confused. I nod and place my sword and shield and Link's sword and shield in the hotel. Can't carry it with me- It would interfere with my plans.

Link looks confused, then grimaces as the Twilight washes over us.

He shivers in pain as he reverts to his Wolf form. I change forms into a gold-and-black, red-eyed fox.

The large black-and-gray wolf looks confused, howling quietly to speak.

_What the hell?_

_I was human because I had my sword. Duh. And since I can't carry everything like my co- I mean Midna, I had you place your sword and shield in the Inn, _I answer, loping off towards Death Mountain.

_I realized something._

_Yeah, Link?_

_Some places I could only get to because of your cousin. She helped me jump places and kill the Shadow Beasts, _he says quietly.

I shrug.

_I still have basic magic, you know. We'll manage._

We proceed in silence, our feet padding across the rough rocks.

_Erizabesu?_

_What, Link?_

_Where's this shrine?_

_Deep in the Goron Mines. The portal's in the chamber where Darbus was held._

_Yeah. Is Midna your cousin? _Link blurts, then slaps a paw over his muzzle. He sits to take a break.

_Yes. So you and Sheik _were _eavesdropping!_

_Just a bit…_

I grin slightly.

_You know what happens to liars Link… _I tease. He yelps as he thinks of the punishment.

_NO! I WANT TO KEEP MY TONGUE!!_

_Idiot. I was joking when I told you that, _I snort. I become more serious.

_The Sheikah weren't that cruel._

_What were they like? _Link pants, excitedly.

_They kept me and the other Goddess Vessels locked up, only letting us out so we could perform our duties. Sure, life was good in some ways, but locked up as young as five, learning complicated songs and dances until you wanted to die and thought you would? That sucked. And eventually… _I trail off, voice bitter.

_Eventually what? _Link asks curiously.

_Eventually, on our fourteenth birthday, we would be killed. Our blood 'nourished' the land. We were to be 'proud'. We would live with the Goddesses when we died! I'm kind of glad that Ganon attacked that day. The knife was cutting into my flesh… It hurt… _I cringe and think of the cold pain, remember the scar still left on me.

_Of course, that was just the elders of the main tribe, Link. They clung to the old ways, tried to convince everyone one that blood sacrifice was necessary… Everyone tried to rebel, but the elders are revered… No one did anything…I often tried to run away to my parent's tribe, the Sheika tribe, the Water Dwellers. They were less barbaric… And one day I met the Twili you know, Midna._

_Oh._

Link and I leap to the gate leading to the tribe quarters.

_Ready?_

_Um… No. But I guess if we have to…_ Link think sullenly, padding into the depths of Death Mountain.

I smirk and follow him in.

_Nayru, I hate Death Mountain._

_Deal with it._

I laugh at Link's face and prance into the Mines, the bowels of Death Mountain.


	9. Newcomers

Light versus Shadow Chapter 9- Newcomers

I don't own Zelda… I will try though XD

Link's POV

_Deal with it? _I think to Erizabesu. She smirks at me.

_Yes, now shut up._

I growl at her and pounce on her playfully.

_Who are you and what have you done with Erizabesu? _

She glares at me.

_Link. Get off now._

_No… I don't wanna. I'm comfortable._

She squirms under me and worms her way out from underneath me.

Jeez. Sense of humor anyone?

_Death Mountain Shrine mean anything to you?_

_No._

She sighs in frustration and turns her back, walking across the Goron's wrestling ring and ignoring the spirits waiting for the elders and patriarch.

Making our way into the mines, I gasp.

Solidified lava still glows red, lighting the way clearly, and better yet, it's not as hot in here as before. I glance towards a pond of water near the entrance.

_Hey! A hot spring._

_Link, focus. And by the way, don't just walk onto-_

_OW! MY PAW-TOE-LEG-HAND-ARM THING! _

_-The lava. It's still hot._

I take a minute to curse at the lava.

_Are you all done spoiling my innocent ears now?_

_Yes, but your ears aren't gonna be the only thing that lose their innocence, _I thinking to myself, grinning.

_LINK!_

Oops. Said that out loud.

_Why the fuck are we these gay-ass wolves? _a newcomer complains. I whirl around to the exit.

_WTF WHY ARE YOU TWO WOLVES! _I howl at a black wolf with red eyes and a pale purple wolf with red eyes.

I think we all know who these two are.

_I dunno, _Dark snorts. _Maybe it's that damned-ass Twilight?_

_You two don't even HAVE a Triforce!_

_Neither do I, _Erizabesu points out.

_But I'm here._

Dark finally notices her and saunters over to her.

_Hey, baby. After the job is done, you wanna go out?_

I growl loudly at Dark and attack him with fangs bared.

_THAT'S MY LINE!_

_SCREW YOU, BRO!_

Erizabesu walks over with Vaati, both of them separating us.

_You can castrate each other after we finish this Shrine, _she scolds. Vaati grins.

_I agree. So shut up and hurry up, _the Minish says with unusual tact. Dark and I roll our eyes and follow after the two.

_But seriously… Think of that offer._

_Shut up, Dark._


End file.
